Swan Song, the Death Song
by I LOVE Sparkley Scars
Summary: Death does not spare the feelings of others; death does not come when it is convenient. Death does not come on your beck and call; nor does it come when you wish for it. Death only appears when it calls upon you. A quick oneshot between Bella and Edward.


**Fate's Early Curtain Call: **

**Death does not spare the feelings of others; death does not come when it is convenient. Death does not come on your beck and call; nor does it come when you wish for it. Death only appears when it calls upon you. Possible one shot series for different Twilight couples, both canon and non canon. If requested.**

**Swan Song, the Death Song**

**(Bella's POV)**

Edward gently lifted me up into a sitting position, holding me as he placed another pillow behind my frail form. He lightly guided me back down, stroking the stray bits of brown hair out of my face. A look of pure love and adoration shined through his green orbs, but beneath all of that was a layer of great pain and sadness.

I could never fathom why he had chosen to stick by me, even after knowing me for a short time span of eight months. It had seemed so long to me then, like nothing could separate us; almost as if time had stopped turning, keeping us locked together in a long moment of pure love that seemed to last forever.

When I had first truly taken a love interest in Edward, I had started to notice all the little things that we shared in common, our love for classical music, never learning how to properly use chopsticks, and neither of us had been in 'love'.

Of course, both of us had been in previous relationships. Edward far more than me, but neither of us had come across that person that made you "feel great all the time". Before that I had always thought we were just meant to be great friends, but that all changed soon enough. Once I had gotten a clear look at our similarities, I mused on the thought of us being a couple several times before it really clicked all together in my brain. I was hopelessly in love with Edward.

Reviewing the memories of these past months with Edward, I noticed that I was always meant to be with him. In spite of my conscious brain realizing that fact, my subconscious did take note of it. I had always felt like I had known him all my life, like we were meant for each other, as corny as that sounded.

But sitting there in that large Chicago hospital with Edward by my side, I realized that we had spent all the time we could together for what little we had; although, it would never be enough in my eyes.

Fate had condemned me from the start. At an early age I knew that this place would be my temporary home, for around the eighteen years or so I had left to live. Although, knowing the inevitable would happen whether I liked it or not, never really bothered me then.

It all started when my parents had grown concerned a few months before my seventh birthday; for young child I had developed a thick file at my doctor's office. They sought out a specialist to try and find an answer for the series of illnesses I had been contracting.

When I first heard the depressing news, obviously dumbed down for my age, my six year old brain couldn't understand the seriousness of the situation. I recall laughing at my parents foolishness, claiming that April Fools was four months away. But after my mother burst into uncontrollable sobs I realized the horrible truth. At first I was angry; furious at anyone and anything.

I remember jumping down off of the doctor's table before I angrily ran a few feet to where the doctor stood, angry with him for making my mommy cry. I pounded my tiny fists into his legs, kicking and screaming at him. I wanted someone to blame, and he had been the perfect candidate at the time. I screamed myself hoarse, angrily yelling my frustrations out at him. I didn't stop until my dad came out of the comforting embrace he had locked my mother in to calm me down.

But as the years went on I grew to accept it, mostly. It grew easy to bury my yearnings to do things I couldn't along with the negative emotions I had gathered deep inside. I refused any drug trial treatment options given to me, knowing that it would only buy me a year or two longer then what I was given, if it was successful. My mind, however, was made up, I didn't want to have the option of living a little while longer when, in the end, it would still be ripped away from me; torn from my grasp. I was finally content with my life and seemingly happy, having accepted my grim fate.

That, though, and the dull contentment and never changing yearnings for things I couldn't have, was replaced by the thing I wanted most, along with the best feeling in the world-- love. Edward walked into my life and suddenly my world seemed to shine just a little brighter, and the days were enjoyable, full of fun little surprises instead of the never changing life I had before.

Even more treatment options were handed out to me to try over the past year. Being in love blinded me, making me think I was on top of the world. That I would be kept safe and alive in the bubble that was my life along with Edward, forever.

We first met at the local Wal-Mart. I remember dropping my shopping basket when one of the plastic handles slipped from my grasp, causing all the contents to spill across the tile floor. Kneeling down, I looked up slightly as a pale hand reached for an item near me. A head full of bronze hair caught my eye, followed by amazing forest green eyes, and a dazzling bright white smile. Edward had been the only person in the aisle at the time, and he helped me gather up my various items strewn over the narrow walk way.

Looking back, I couldn't exactly pinpoint the moment where I had fallen for Edward, but I knew deep down in my heart it was for the best. I had sworn off getting attached to anyone, but once I met Edward those rules seemed to fly out the window. I threw caution to the wind.

Smiling, I was brought out of my reflection when Edward gave a reassuring squeeze to my fragile hand that was placed snugly in his grasp.

My smile swiftly turned into a grimace when my lungs started to burn again. I felt like I was drowning as my lungs filled with my own blood. The taste of rust and salt assaulted my mouth briefly before I was coughing rapidly. Edward's dazzling grin transformed into a frown, frantically helping me sit up while grapping the small, plastic pan that was set on the end of the small bed. He placed it underneath my chin as I spat out some crimson red blood, the awful taste still fresh in my mouth.

Exhausted, my body flung itself back just as Edward placed a white, plastic straw at my lips. I greedily sucked down the cool water, effectively getting rid of the horrible taste left in my mouth. The cold liquid slid down my throat, coating it, helping to ease the dryness.

But it could only do so much, because my throat still felt like it was being rubbed down with sand paper then scrubbed thoroughly with salt. But at least it didn't feel as bad as my lungs; the inside of my lungs gave me the feeling of tiny shards of glass rattling around whenever I started another hacking fit.

"I'm sorry," I croaked out, my voice rough and hoarse, making my throat burn.

Edward's piercing green eyes searched mine. "Bella, what do you have to be sorry for?" His velvety voice filled my ears, surrounding me, giving me a warm feeling of comfort he would never know.

Tears pooled in my brown eyes as I pondered how I could be granted someone so amazing. I wondered if it was fate's way of making up for my early check out.

"Edward," I paused, wincing at the gruff sound of my own voice, "I have thousands of things to be sorry for. Especially for having to put you through all of this." I cast my gaze away from him, focusing on the pattern of the pistachio green quilt underneath my fingertips as the familiar heat flushed my cheeks.

A pale hand grasped my own while a gentle tug brought my eyes to look directly into the emerald pools I loved. "Bella, don't you dare think like that. I love you and would do anything for you. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. Do you believe me?" He asked in a gentle but stern tone.

I nodded, tears pooling freshly in my eyes from my own embarrassment at being so foolish. Opening my mouth to speak, a tickle at the back of my throat made me stop before sitting back up with Edward helping to support me.

I gasped for air as my lungs accumulated more fluid, my vision growing blurry as the tears spilled onto the deathly pale skin of my cheeks from intense pain. My heart rate spiked, and I inhaled a huge gasp of air before I forced myself to hold out just long enough to whisper my final words in this life, "I love you."

My brain barely registered the fact that Edward had started to beg frantically for me to stay with him. He was yelling out for the hospital staff, anyone who could help me. He and I both knew this was the end; we both wished that we had more time together, but Edward and I also knew that my time was up. He just wasn't ready to give in yet.

My eyelids felt heavier as each second ticked by on the clock above the door in my room. Time slowed down, my vision developing a filmy haze, creating a tunnel. Turning my head, I expanded all the energy I had left locking gazes with my love one final time, unshed tears pooling in both our eyes. I took the few seconds I had left to memorize all I could about him. Committing his face to memory, I took in one last sallow, shaky breath of air.

My eyes lost their twinkle of life, turning dead when my soul left the confinement of my body. The foggy mist form of myself was leaving this world and crossing over to the other side, over towards the unknown.

_**A BIG thank you to my beta katbug86! She's awesome for correcting all my many mistakes and you guys should check out her stories as well!**_

**_Also, I want to shout out to my brother! Happy birthday Joely! :D_**

_**Now show me some love and let me know my first one-shot was any good or not!**_

_**Delilah**_


End file.
